


Reconstituted family重組家庭

by rastar



Series: Always with you [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【原創】【POI】Reconstituted family重組家庭(RF,百合組SR)級別：目前G配對：Reese/Finch, 百合組Shaw/Root大綱：Reese帶著妹妹Shaw住進了一間公寓，對門是神祕的Mr. Finch和他的女兒Root。警告：不定期更新





	1. Apartment公寓

1\. Apartment公寓

John正抱著一個箱子走上，Shaw在他後面拖著一個對她的身材來說有些過大的行李箱跟在後面，她同時抬起頭默默地觀察這個地方，這是有些年頭的老公寓，樓下是共用的客廳和廚房，裝潢算是華麗。

客廳天花板的邊角甚至還有雕花裝飾，但是上頭有蜘蛛網的痕跡，客廳中間有盞水晶燈，明明開著卻有幾個燈泡總是在閃，為這裡添了一種詭異的氣氛，沙發看上去很舒適，忽略掉上面蓋著的白色防塵布的話，廚房她只是遠遠的瞧了一眼，還行，最起碼有冰箱和微波爐，餓不死她。

總體來講，這地方在十幾年前或許風光過，但是看上去曾經長年無人居住，部分裝潢感覺年久失修，而那些電器卻是新的，看來是房東最近重新啟用了這裡，Shaw安靜的站在Reese的身旁，等著他開門。

「你最好把把手往上提一下，那個鎖有點問題。」一個小女孩的聲音從後面響起，Reese和Shaw同時警惕地回頭，是一位約十歲的女孩，比Shaw稍微高一些，深色的長捲髮和白皙的皮膚還穿著白色的睡裙，美麗但是帶著一絲涼意，若她穿成這樣在半夜到處晃也難怪這裡的租金那麼便宜。

「你們好，我是Root，你們是新來的房客對嗎？」女孩對他們笑著，這個笑容讓人不寒而慄，若在之前Shaw會把對她露出這種笑容的孩子拐到孤兒院沒人的角落痛揍一頓，但現在她只是想想而已。

Reese對自稱Root的女孩露出一個職業性的笑容，謝謝她的提醒，很快地開打門讓Shaw進去，他自己則是到外面車上搬剩下的物品，Root 走到Shaw的對面向她伸出了手，Shaw看著她，並沒有任何意願去握住她提供的友誼。

Root有些悻悻然地收回了手，但是臉上還是掛著笑容，她難得找到一個這麼有趣的傢伙。

「Root我相信我告誡過妳，妳目前的身體狀況不適合出門。」一個穿著三件套的戴眼鏡男人在樓梯下說，他手上是與他正式的衣著非常不搭的附近超市的袋子，從形狀可以看的出來裡面是一些日常用品。

「Harold Daddy, 她告訴我要幫助其他人，我是不會違抗她的命令的。」Root倚在樓梯的圍欄上對他說。

「你好我們是新搬來的，我是John，那是我妹妹Shaw，希望我們搬家沒有打擾到你，你是？」Reese從外面回來，他聽到了Harold和Root的對話，自然希望和新鄰居打好關係。

Harold的個子比他矮的多，臉上戴了圓眼鏡，看起來度數頗深，周身的有股極淡的古龍水的味道，身上的三件套質料不錯，看剪裁或許還是量身訂做的，反正不是大賣場的特價商品，但是超市的袋子卻是個反差，像他這種打扮的人不是應該都有個管家嗎？怎麼還會自己去採買物品？而且他為何會住到這種地方？

Harold身上的謎團激起了Reese的興趣，Harold看向他的眼神第一時間有些驚訝隨後又轉為刻意的冷漠，Reese微皺眉他以前應該不認識Harold吧？Reese禮貌地伸出一隻手想和Harold握手。

「你可以稱呼我為Mr. Finch，你沒有打擾到我，但是我個人比較喜靜，希望將來相處的愉快。」Finch言不由衷的說著，他沒有理會Reese逕自往廚房的方向走去，步伐有些一拐一拐的，他的腳似乎受過傷，Reese為自己被晾在半空的手有些尷尬，轉念一想，隨即拿過Finch手中的袋子。

「你不用這麼麻煩Mr. Reese.」Finch驚呼。

「不會的，反正我也需要熟悉一下環境，建議帶我四處參觀一下嗎？」Reese露出一絲微笑，他貌似沒有告訴過Finch他姓什麼吧？Finch又怎麼知道的呢？這位Mr. Finch似乎比他預期得更有趣一些。


	2. Breakfast早餐

Breakfast早餐

清晨Finch穿著睡衣走到樓下，今天必須讓Root去上學，既然她的身體已經好到可以讓她瞎晃悠，想必感冒也只是她不想上學的藉口。

Finch在餐桌邊坐下，在廚房忙碌的Reese立即將盤熱騰騰的火腿蛋鬆餅放到他面前，還貼心的附上餐具，蛋是煎的外表金黃的半熟蛋，用叉子輕輕一戳美味可口的蛋汁就會流出來，火腿的邊緣也是金黃的焦色，恰好是他喜歡的樣式，鬆餅則像是剛起鍋，散發著溫暖的熱氣，他多久沒吃過這麼一頓溫馨的早餐了呢?

「想喝什麼飲料？」Reese問。

「煎綠茶，謝謝。」Finch順口回答，顯然他的大腦還處於未開機的狀態，尚未發現不對勁，只覺得有些怪異。

「熱騰騰的比較好吃喔！」Root坐在餐桌對面對Finch說，她已經穿好校服，正在啜飲一杯橙汁，她難得的用了杯墊，沒讓果汁杯壁上的冷凝水滴的滿桌。

「Harold,你的綠茶。」Reese將熱茶端來，或許他知道杯墊哪來的了。

「謝謝你，Mr. Reese但你不必做這些。」在喝了一口茶後Finch的大腦終於開機了，這樣的早餐還有貼心的服務，這遠超過房客之間的互助了。

「不用謝，畢竟我擅自動了你的食材。」Reese微笑，說實話Finch很少看到男人那麼適合穿圍裙，Root吵著要買的小白兔圍裙，穿在他身上簡直完美。

「我想你比我更能讓它們適得其所。」不管是食材還是圍裙，Reese微笑有些扭曲，但隨後就回廚房去了。

「Shaw,再不起來妳要遲到了。」Reese突然想起，從廚房探出頭來朝樓上喊了一句，也不管有無回應繼續回廚房忙碌。

Finch終於知道哪裡不對了，這種家庭的溫馨感是怎麼回事？事情似乎朝著他不能控制的方向走了。


	3. Car車

Car車

吃完早餐的Shaw站在公寓門口等著車，她旁邊是穿著制服笑得一臉燦爛的Root，她多次想牽Shaw的手都被她躲開了。

「其實妳可以先穿我的制服，妳應該可以穿……」Root親密地說，但是Shaw只是回過頭上下掃了她一眼，什麼也沒說地又轉回去。

Root只好轉移話題，她雖然只比Shaw大了一歲，但是她高Shaw快整整一個頭，讓Shaw穿她的制服真的是睜眼說瞎話。

終於校車來了，Shaw和Root一起走到車門口，Shaw做了一個請的手勢讓Root先上車，Root在心中稱讚Shaw真有禮貌，她帶著雀躍的心情上了車，正想回頭招呼Shaw坐在她旁邊的時候，校車啟動了。

Root推開前排靠窗的同學，往窗外看去，只見Shaw抿著的嘴角帶著一絲笑意，一臉詭計得逞的樣子朝她揮手道別，她被擺了一道，她以為Shaw是和她同一個學校的，沒有Shaw去學校一點意思也沒有。

Reese這時從屋內走出來，將一個紙袋交給Shaw，那是他為她準備的午餐，在Reese開車送Shaw去公立小學的路上他問Shaw為何笑得那麼開心，雖然他所謂的開心只是微微彎起嘴角，但是在這個大多數時間都面無表情的妹妹身上，這其實算是很大的反應了。

「只是看到了一個自以為聰明的傢伙做出了不那麼聰明的舉動罷了。」Shaw淡淡地說，她老哥好像弄了牛肉三明治給她當午餐，聞起來挺香的，媽媽給她弄的都沒那麼香，真不知道她老哥的廚藝從哪學來的。

Reese對Shaw的答案挑眉，這答案好像暗指了所有住在公寓裡的人，但回過頭去專心開車，車上還有小孩呢，可不能像以前那麼瘋狂。


	4. Dog狗

Dog狗

「放學時我會來接妳，待在學校等我好嗎？」Reese送Shaw上學前最後一句叮嚀。

「我可以走回去。」Shaw平淡的說，她已經記得路了，不用老哥這麼麻煩來接。

「待在學校等我，就這麼說定了，有問題記得打給我，手機有帶嗎？」Reese沒有理會Shaw的意見，自顧自說著。

「有，我真的可以自己回去。」不過好像忘記充電了，Shaw真的不理解為何Reese對她充滿不必要的保護欲。

「待在學校。」Reese皮笑肉不笑的說，他痛恨這種鬼打牆的說話方式。

「喔。」Shaw應了一聲，但沒說同不同意，Reese嘆了一口氣，讓Shaw下車去上學，有時候他真的很不理解他妹這種牛脾氣到底是從哪來的，她父親是個隨和的傢伙，他們的母親個性也很好怎麼到了Shaw就變成這樣？Reese暗自搖頭，算了，他還有別的事需要煩惱。

+++

時間過得飛快，坐在門廊上的Shaw瞧了眼走廊的鐘，都過了放學時間一小時了，老哥卻還沒出現，應該不會過來了，Shaw起身準備自己回去。

Root坐在放學的校車上盯著窗外生悶氣，學校實在太無聊了，怎麼會有人連一家到一百這種幼稚園程度的問題都不會啊？Root完全不能理解為何Daddy要讓她去上學，她和同學之間也完全沒有共同話題，實在不能怪她想要逃學。

突然她看到外面街上有一個熟悉的身影，Shaw站在寵物店前望著店裡的小狗狗，Root開心的提前下車衝到Shaw身邊，Shaw掃了她一眼，沒有說話繼續去看小狗狗，出生沒多久的小傢伙們一團團的窩在一起，實在可愛。

「妳喜歡的話我可以幫妳買。」Root對Shaw提議。

「不用了，謝謝。」Shaw冷淡的回應，離開櫥窗往家裡的方向走去，就算買了她也不會養，她不相信她的雙手除了終止生命外還有其他用途，死掉太可惜了，吃了一鼻子灰的Root沒有放棄，與Shaw並肩而行。

前方不遠處小巷子有個男人慌慌張張的跑出來，他看到Shaw和Root彷彿如獲特赦，急忙衝到女孩面前將她們攔下。

「不好意思，我在那個巷子裡面有聽到狗狗的哀嚎聲，但是我進不去狗被困的地方，可不可以請妳們幫忙？」那個男人這樣說，同時拿出手機錄像，聽聲音真的有小狗慘叫，而位置是在一個高大的鐵絲網後面的破爛屋子，鐵絲網下有一個小洞，雖然成年男人進不去，但是像Shaw還有Root這種體型的小女孩可以。

兩個女孩互相看了一眼有些猶豫，這聽起來挺危險的，而男人則是著急的催促著，說小狗狗已經在那裡好幾天了，可能不久就會死之類的話，女孩們最後決定先到現場看看再說。

男人則是帶著女孩們到小巷子裡，誠如影像中的真的有鐵絲網小洞和小狗的哀嚎聲，Shaw則是不顧Root的反對鑽過鐵絲網，走進屋子裡，推開屋子的門Shaw就知道不對，除了哀號的狗狗外還有另一個男人拿著沾了麻醉藥的手帕，Shaw馬上往外跑，但是卻敵不過那傢伙，陷入昏迷前她想的是希望Root看到情況不對趕快跑。

Root在鐵絲網外乾著急，那個洞對她來說也太小了，而Shaw進去太久，怎麼看也不對勁，就在她決定要嘗試鑽那個洞時，另外那個男人動手了，同樣用迷藥將Root口鼻摀住，Root一開始還在抵抗，但是看到鐵絲網另一邊的Shaw被抱出來後就放棄掙扎，她必須和Shaw一起被綁，這樣她才能保護她。

+++

Reese萬分苦惱地發現他錯過了與Shaw約定的時間，當他到學校時Shaw已經自己離開了，他急忙撥打Shaw的手機，但是卻聽到對方已關機的語音，他憤憤地掛掉電話，他心中有很不好的預感，希望Shaw沒事。

Reese沿街尋找Shaw的身影，但一無所獲，他最後只好驅車回到家中，並且祈禱Shaw已平安到家。

但迎接他的只有坐在沙發上一臉慘白的Mr. Finch。

+++

Finch是在下午時接到號碼的，當公共電話響起的時刻他暗自後悔，他不應該開除掉那些保安的，雖然他們的品性實在是值得令人懷疑，但在沒有後備選項的情況下這麼做是非常魯莽的行為。

其實有後備選項的，Finch在心中反駁，確實，機器在他興起辭退保安的念頭時就給過他搭檔的候選名單，然而在最適合的位置上的那的人，卻因為Finch的個人因素被他認定不予任用，這其實是很自私的行為，Finch譴責自己。

Finch嘆了口氣，走上前去接起電話，Finch聽著機器念出詞句，或許前兩個單詞時Finch心中還存著僥倖，但當機器念完這次的單字時，Finch已經面色煞白。

Finch在往家裡的途中給學校打了電話，學校確認Root已經坐了校車回家，但是司機有提到她提前下車的行為，Finch暗自希望著Root安然返回家中。

現實往往是讓人失望的，當Finch回到家大喊著Root的名字時沒有任何回應，Finch頹然的坐在沙發上思考著對策，這時門口傳來聲響，Reese一臉慌張地走進來，Finch抬起頭眼神重新燃起希望。

Reese慌張地衝上樓查看，但是Shaw也不在房間裡，「你有看到Shaw嗎？」Reese回到樓下問Finch，但是看他的樣子希望不大。

「沒有，Root也不見了，我高度懷疑女孩們正在被挾持著。」Finch緊張的回應，如果Shaw也失蹤的話麻煩就大了。

「你是說她們可能被綁架了？我還沒接到勒索電話。」Reese倒在沙發上，她對於Shaw跑到那裡毫無頭緒，他們才剛回到紐約又身無分文，實在不是好的綁架對象，有沒有可能是政府的人？Reese認為自己有把痕跡清乾淨啊，他實在不曉得為何Shaw會失蹤。

「恐怕事情沒那麼單純，Mr. Reese你有給令妹配置手機嗎？」Finch問，Reese將Shaw的號碼告知他，Finch支起手提電腦，正在以飛快的速度操作，幾秒後Finch抱出一串地址，那是從Shaw的學校到家裡的一條路上，Reese立刻起身想趕往那條巷子，Finch抱著他的筆電也跟了上去。

「留在家裡，你去現場也幫不了忙。」Reese在房門口攔住Finch，雖然這個怪鄰居似乎有高超的電腦技能，但是這些能力在犯罪現場毫無用武之地，而Finch受傷的腿可能還會讓他成為攻擊目標。

「我的女兒也失蹤了。」Finch瞪著Reese，Reese可以感受到Finch是真的在為Root感到擔心，他也不想拒絕Finch，但他不想分心再去照顧第三個人。

「那個地址只是手機最後的訊號位置，我不能肯定Shaw和Root是否在那，如果你不帶上我，我就無法為你及時提供消息，Mr. Reese雖然CIA交給你一流的身手，但顯然沒有交給你分身的能力，你需要一個搭檔來為你執行這些後勤工作，所以現在我們是要繼續浪費時間在爭執我能不能去的問題上，還是可以開始行動了？」Finch連珠炮似的說完，Reese暗自吃驚，他知道Finch不尋常，但他也知道太多了吧？Reese實在不想再搬一次家。

「你是怎麼知道……算了，你可以去但是必須待在車上，沒我的指示別下車。」Reese放棄與Finch的爭論，女孩們還等著他們去救。

兩人最後只在小巷裡找到Shaw的手機殘骸，當Reese為唯一的線索斷了發愁時，Finch的電話響了。

+++

Shaw醒的時候並沒有馬上睜開眼睛，她先感覺周圍的事物來判斷目前的情況，她的手被牢牢綁在身後，躺的地方是有些凹凸不平的金屬，這讓她彷若回到之前的生活，只不過這次身邊有個溫暖身體提醒她，她並沒有回到那個時間，她可以感覺到Root緊緊地靠在她身上，她可以感覺到她的身體隨著呼吸起伏，她還活著。

Shaw悄悄的睜開眼觀察著，Root趴在她的身上沉睡著，她們身邊還有那隻她想要去救的小狗，他正躁動的不安的低鳴，見到她醒了過來舔了舔她的鼻子，Shaw沒有理他，這隻馬利諾犬的幼犬反倒是乖乖走到旁邊窩在她身上，Shaw從來沒有期望過自己變成白雪公主，但她覺得她現在的處境有些異曲同工之妙。

他們三個被關在一個大狗籠裡面，或許以前是裝這個小傢伙的父母的，Shaw猜想到，籠子外只有一套簡單的桌椅，還有兩個正在聊天看電視的綁匪，和剛剛誘拐她的並不是同一組人馬，這也證實了Shaw的猜測，綁匪人數不少，不知道她能不能框到他們讓他們為了錢起內鬨。

「沒有用的，他們只是打手，他們怕死了他們的Boss。」Root的聲音輕輕響起，她就知道這傢伙沒睡著，只是想靠著她而已，Shaw搖了搖身體，沒把Root晃下去。

「那妳想怎麼辦？」Shaw邊問邊想辦法掙脫束縛，粗麻繩和狗籠，他們這是在小看她嗎？

「我想這麼辦。」Root坐起身來帶著甜甜的滲人的笑容說了這一句，Shaw還搞不清她所指的是什麼，Root就開始了下一步動作。

「救命啊！Daddy來救救我啊！」Shaw看著Root的神色從自信的笑容變成惶恐的哀號，她的臉上帶了淚水，就像是正常被綁架的富商子女一樣，Shaw冷不防的被Root捏了一把，Shaw輕聲呼痛，同時Root還責備她怎麼不哭。

她又不想哭怎麼哭得出來，何況跟脫臼的大拇指比起來，Root捏的根本不痛，Shaw翻了個白眼，搞懂了Root想做的事情，只好配合的低下頭假裝在啜泣的樣子，綁匪們似乎被她們的聲音搞的不耐煩，走過來惡聲惡氣的問她們要什麼。

「你們不要傷害我們，我爸爸很有錢的，他一定會付你們贖金的，求求你們別傷害我，不管你們開多少贖金他都會付的。」Root似乎被他們的態度嚇到哭的更大聲了，邊哭邊喊著，Shaw為Root裝的一副純潔小白兔的樣子感到驚嘆，她的演戲能力真是令人感到吃驚。

兩名綁匪對視一眼，雖然上頭已經指定了買家，但是能再從中賺一筆也不錯，畢竟分下來的錢少得可憐，綁匪們拿出手機讓Root報上電話號碼，Root抽抽噎噎地報上號碼，不時停頓穿插著求饒的話語，讓Show覺得這傢伙以前說不定是什麼演技超群的童星。

+++

Reese坐回駕駛座的那一霎那Finch的手機響了，Finch頓時瞪大了眼睛，這是他私人的手機，電話號碼只有Root知道，在這種時刻誰會打來自然不言而喻，Finch立刻掏出手機，把它塞到Reese的手中。

「你來接。」Finch簡短的說，隨即馬上打開他的筆電操作起來，Reese沒有多問接起了電話，他可以看到Finch正在追蹤對方的位置，他的新鄰居到底是什麼狠腳色啊？

『Daddy！』電話接通的一瞬間就是Root有些淒厲的哭喊，Reese把電話稍微遠離耳朵調成擴音狀態，就算是和Finch一家還不熟，Reese也知道Root演得太過了些，在他理解中把綁匪們殺的片甲不留才像是那個小女孩會幹的事。

『Root，你沒事吧？』但是既然她想裝無辜，他們也只能配合的演下去，Reese語調中充滿了著急和驚慌失措，著急是真的，驚慌失措是假的。

『我沒事……Shaw也在這，救救我們papa。』聽到papa這個詞讓Reese翻了個白眼，但從Root的回應來看女孩們並沒有及時的危險，這時Finch輕拍了一下Reese，電腦上的地圖有個醒目的紅點，旁邊標註著”女孩們的位置”幾個字，Reese點了下頭表示他知道了。

『聽到了吧，想要你的女兒們活著回去就去準備兩千萬美金現鈔，給你兩小時籌錢，我會再給你地址，記住，想要你女兒好好的就不要去報警，不然的話會發生什麼事我就不保證了。』綁匪接過電話說到，說完就掛斷了電話，Reese聽到後有些忍不住笑意，這綁匪大概沒有綁架人的經驗，連對話都像是從電視劇裡照搬出來的。

Reese把手機還給Finch，發動汽車，但他並非往Finch標註的方向開去。

「Mr. Reese請問你是否對於這裡的路不熟悉，如果是的話或許我來開車會是個比較好的選擇。」Finch禮貌的提議到，完全避開他認為Reese迷路的字眼。

「不，Finch，你總不會要我赤手空拳地去救人吧，我得了去準備一些工具才行。」Reese難得正經的叫了他一聲Finch。

「什麼工具？……喔，Mr. Reese我得提醒你，我十分不喜歡那些會造成人員傷亡的”工具”。」Finch突然一愣，隨後就反應過來Reese指的工具是什麼，然而他向來對那些東西沒有好感。

「不用擔心，你只要待在車上指揮就行，我不會讓你接觸到你不喜歡的那些”工具”的。」Reese強調了工具這個詞，同時在他某個看似尋常的小店外停下，囑咐Finch不要亂跑並且鎖好車門後逕自下了車。

Finch不安的看著Reese獨自進了那家店，就他所知那似乎是個小幫派的堂口，前面幾分鐘可說是寧靜無聲，Finch在車上胡思亂想著，就算Reese是前CIA但孤身一人去端掉某個黑幫堂口也太不可思議了，Reese不會已經被幹掉了吧？應該不會，他還沒聽到槍聲呢。

就在這時，小店裡非常配合的響起數槍，就在Finch猶豫到底要不要下車去幫忙時，駕駛座的車窗被敲了幾下，Finch被嚇得從座位上跳起來，他回過頭，是完好無缺的Reese對他招手要他開門。

「你沒事吧？」Finch有些顫抖的為他開門，這不能怪他，剛才他聽到的槍聲比他前半生聽到的加起來還多，那還得算上影視作品中的。

「我很好，現在我們去救女孩們吧。」Reese把一個黑色的大袋子放到後座上，Finch不想去猜測裡面到底有什麼，但是他的臉色因為那些東西的存在更蒼白了些。

到達目的地後Finch迅速的駭進了那棟大樓的監視器畫面，並將一部手機和微型藍牙耳機交給Reese，在測試Reese可以清楚聽到他的指令後，Finch便目送著Reese進入大樓。

+++

Root在電話掛斷後不久就停止了哭泣，只是在盯著突然壞掉變得會自動換台的電視看，Shaw則是小心翼翼地靠到鎖旁，想辦法打開它，這可不太容易，畢竟兩名綁匪因為沒東西打發時間只好盯著他們看，真正持行他們原本監督的作用。

Shaw無奈下只好暫時放棄開鎖，她討厭這樣被動地等著，但她必須這麼做，Shaw在內心中把這等待當成了又一次的狙擊任務，她必須等待一個最好的機會，就像她被教導的：一個優秀的狙擊手要等待一個完美的時機，一擊斃命。

準備訊號相當明確，首先是Root轉過頭對她說了句「他來了。」，隨後電視上響起007電影的主題曲和外面狂作槍聲，雖然Shaw不清楚電視那招是怎麼辦到的，但是她認為這個背景音樂倒是實至名歸，綁匪們緊張地把槍朝向門口，就在門被踢開的瞬間緊張的向著大門連開數槍。

然而當粉塵散去後只留下牆上的彈孔，沒有絲毫人影，兩個綁匪中領頭的那個指揮另一個去外面看看，他自己則是走到籠子這邊來把Shaw抓出去，一直依靠著她的小狗狗發出威脅的低吼，撲上去咬住他的手，但是牠實在太嬌小了，馬上就被綁匪甩到牆角昏了過去。

「卸下彈夾，把槍放下，靠到那邊的牆上去，手放到我可以看到的地方。」那個綁匪用槍敲了Shaw的頭，對突然從門口出現的Reese命令到，Reese冷靜的照做，卸下彈夾後他把手槍放在地上踢過去，安靜得靠到牆上手舉起表示自己沒有其他武器。

綁匪走過去想將Reese的手綁起來，Shaw趁機咬了一口綁匪讓他吃痛的放開手，Shaw立刻撿起被Reese丟在地上的搶對準綁匪的腦袋。

「蠢貨，那槍沒子彈。」綁匪看了一眼認真的Shaw隨即哈哈大笑。

「你知道擦搶走火時最常見的原因是什麼嗎？」Shaw只是冷靜地嘴角勾起冷笑。

「什……麼？」綁匪似乎沒料到Shaw會提出這麼一個問題，愣愣地順著Shaw的話回答。

「很多人都會忘了已經上膛的那顆子彈。」不知何時跑出來的Root在邊上露出燦爛的笑容回答著，同時Shaw扣下板機。

Reese不知道Finch了解這裡發生的事後會作何感想，幸好他在進入房間之前就把通話給掛斷了，解決完綁匪後他心情複雜的一手抱著一個女孩衝出去，女孩們很乖的待著不亂動，只是Shaw在走之前非得要帶著剛才昏過去的那隻小馬利諾，那才幾個月大的小東西被那麼一摔不知還能不能活。

+++

Finch很緊張的重複撥打他給Reese的手機，剛才他和Reese的通話突然斷掉了，他現在只能靠零星的幾個攝影鏡頭來確認Reese的安危，他看到Reese帶著兩個女孩安全坐上電梯後鬆了口氣。

Mr. Reese的身手依然好的出奇，正當Finch放鬆要收起電腦時，他看見屏幕上反射了車窗外的人影，有人正對準的他的位置，Finch低下身準備迎接滿身的玻璃碎片時，他聽到一聲憤怒的犬吠，隨後是打開車門對著他微笑的Reese還有女孩們。

而撲倒了要對Finch開槍的人的是Shaw剛剛堅持帶著的小狗，牠這次學乖了，對準那傢伙的喉嚨咬，對方很快地停下掙扎，生怕牠的牙齒在下一秒就穿過他的氣管。

把女孩們放下後的Reese趕過去給那名綁匪最後一擊，順便將開心地舔他臉的小狗抱回來。

「公寓裡不能養狗。」好不容易從驚嚇中緩過氣的Finch說。

「Harold你就這麼對你的救命恩狗嗎？」Reese把小狗舉到Finch面前，而牠則是舔了下Finch的鼻子，同時眨巴牠的大眼睛露出可憐兮兮的樣子，一旁的女孩們也露出祈求的表情。

「你們得負責牠洗澡和散步。」耐不住三人一狗的同時無辜眼神Finch鬆口到。

「那是當然，Harold。」「好的，Daddy。」「是的，先生。」三個聲音同時響起，結尾還帶了一聲可愛的汪嗚。

綁架事件算是安全落幕，順帶附贈一隻後來被取名為Bear的小馬利諾犬，這真是太好了，不是嗎？


	5. Employer雇傭者

Employer雇傭者

Reese平穩的開著車，女孩們已經在後座上靠著彼此睡著了，而Bear則是窩在女孩們之間把自己團成一小球，Finch在副駕駛座上彷彿若有所思地盯著前方，外面的路燈為他打了一層柔和的陰影，他們就像是在外面玩了一天後精疲力盡的一家人，Reese知道，他們只是一群怪胎的組合體罷了，然而Reese仍然為此時舒適而寧靜的氛圍感到一絲的感動。

Reese正在往公寓的方向，他正在想讓Finch一家下車後他應該帶著Shaw往哪走，公寓不再安全了，雖然很可惜已經付租金的公寓還有Harold這個不錯的鄰居，但是他不願意冒險。

「Mr. Reese 我有些話要和你談談。」Finch壓低聲音，他不想吵醒女孩們。

「你已經在談了。」Reese看了一眼Finch，隨即又轉回去看前方的路況。

「我希望提供你一份工作，性質類似於今天所發生的事件，薪水優渥。」Finch簡短的說，Finch沒有把握Reese會不會答應，雖然他們的配合實在可以說是十分融洽，但是確實是Root的緣故連累了Shaw。

「你是說全職保母嗎？幫忙做早餐、帶小孩、整理家務、還有接孩子回家，回家後還有什麼？床上運動嗎？說真的Harold這不只是保母，而是妻子了，你應該拿出你三個月或半年薪水買來的鑽戒，而不是說句薪水優渥呼嚨過去。」Reese帶著惡趣味的看著Finch的臉色變得通紅，說真的他也不知道為何自己要調戲一個比他大的老男人，但這真的很有趣。

「我不是那個意思，我的意思是，在情況變壞之前救人。」Finch的語調中帶著慌亂，估計是沒預料到Reese這樣回答，他的聲音不由自主地變大。

「噓，Harold別那麼激動，你會吵醒女孩們的，更何況你為何要這樣做，再者，你哪來的錢雇我做這些事。」

「不用擔心錢的問題，我們住的公寓只是我的一處安全屋，如果你願意的話今天的行動也將算成一次任務，我會為此付錢。」

「你還是沒回答我為何你要這麼做。」

「我們都有對我們無聲求救的人視而不見的過往，而我不希望那些事情再發生。」Finch細語，Reese沉默以對，Finch的話讓他想起了Jessica、還有他的母親和繼父，他不知道如果他在的話是否就能救他們，但或許事情就不會像現在這樣無可挽回。

「我造了一台機器，它可以預測出誰捲入事件之中，但我只能得到一組社保號碼，我不知道這個號碼的主人是受害者或是加害人，我能知道的只有這個號碼所牽涉的是一起有預謀的犯罪，而今天下午我接到了Root的號碼。」沒有聽見Reese有所回應，Finch繼續說下去，這也解釋了為何Finch在還沒接到電話之前就懷疑女孩們被綁架了。

「你需要做是保護人們，就像是你今天做的一樣。」Finch輕聲說道，他看向遠方但是現卻沒有聚焦，像是在遙望那無法觸及也無法追悔的過去。Reese深思著Finch的話，這份工作的確是很適合他的能力，也符合他的理想及追求，然而，Shaw的安危是他現在第一考量。

「請您放心，令妹Shaw我會像對待我的女兒一樣的，我們也可以繼續住一起，當然如果你想另外租房子的話，我也不會反對。」Finch像是理解Reese所擔憂的問題，馬上回答道。

「公寓？」Reese將嚴肅的表情轉回調笑，Finch微愣了下，隨即明白Reese是答應了這份工作。

「請不要回去，那個地方已經曝露不再安全，請依照導航走，那是我另一棟安全屋的地址，Mr. Reese請問你公寓有什麼重要物品需要我派人去取嗎？」

「所有我擁有的都已經在這車上了。」他現在在乎的只有他和他妹的生命，或許現在還要算上Finch一家？反正都已經在車上了，他微側過臉對Finch露出一個微笑，Finch抬頭看向後照鏡裡後座的三個小傢伙，也微笑了下。


	6. Food食物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 味覺壞死的Shaw弄哭了Root，會有蠢萌Leon出場XD

Food(短篇)  
Summary：味覺壞死的Shaw弄哭了Root，會有蠢萌Leon出場XD

 

「妳們可以自己弄晚餐對吧？我們今晚可能會很晚回來。」Reese在電話中問，背景音是有些吵雜的叫鬧聲，Shaw沒猜出來他是在哪。

「我可以弄晚餐。」舉著聽筒開著擴音的Shaw皺了皺眉，而對面的Root則是幸福的開始幻想Shaw會做出什麼美味的餐點，Reese的廚藝很好，想必Shaw的也應該不差吧？

「那不用等我們回來，你們早點睡。」Reese提醒到，順便轉身閃過一顆迎面飛來的子彈，說完便俐落的掛掉電話。

最後Shaw還是沒猜出來她哥跑哪了，不過聽起來應該不危險，她現在該應該煩惱的是該拿什麼東西餵對面這個看起來一臉期待的傢伙才是。

Root開心地坐在餐桌上，看著Shaw在廚房裡忙碌的身影，感覺很像夢想成真，看著喜歡的人為妳忙碌，只為了一頓晚餐，Root覺得她對Shaw的愛慕之意更上一個層次。

「好了。」就在Root發呆的時候，Shaw將一盤義大利麵放到她面前，嫩黃的麵條淋上鮮紅的醬汁還有肉末點綴，看起來有模有樣的，果然我喜歡的人就是這麼厲害，Root心想。然而她在將麵放入口中的那一刻就後悔了，麵條是冰的，硬的咬不下去，肉醬裡面還有冰塊渣，而坐在她對面的Shaw卻面不改色的吃了下去。

「這玩意沒熟吧？」Root有些驚恐的問，而且這東西看起來像是Daddy昨天買回來的冷凍肉醬麵，沒加熱過的那個版本。

「出廠的時候就是熟的吧？」Shaw皺眉，同時揚了揚手裡的包裝袋。

「這樣吃會弄壞肚子的。」Root將Shaw正在吃的那盤麵也收走，Shaw聳了聳肩，呢喃著「其實我沒覺得有什麼差。」就隨Root收走她的麵。

Root到了廚房將平底鍋肉醬麵倒到裡面重新加熱，她其實也沒煮過東西，但看上去應該差不多吧，Shaw圍著Root晃，看樣子對她正在煮東西這件事情很感興趣，而小Bear似乎是覺得好玩，在她們兩人的腳邊竄來竄去。

Root頓時覺得有點頭大，這和她想像中的完全不一樣，Reese的廚藝那麼好，Shaw怎麼就連微波爐都不會用呢？這也差太多了，他們真的是兄妹嗎？

「我覺得可以加個蛋。」Shaw在一旁提議著，Root看了一眼Shaw，又想了下覺得她的提議還不錯，跳下瓦斯爐前的小凳子和Shaw一起到冰箱裡找食材。

但當她們聞到怪味想起還在煮東西的時候已經晚了，肉醬黏在鍋子表面成了了焦黑的一團，而麵條則是一半焦黑另一半還是半生不熟的樣子。

Root用鍋鏟把它們刮下來放在盤子裡，她把盤子放到Bear面前，Bear好奇的嗅了一下，隨即就發出一聲噎嗚跑出廚房。

Root第一個想到的是她做的東西連狗都不吃，Root沒有說話只是默默低下頭，她不擅長面對失敗，她不喜歡失敗。

「其實還是可以吃的。」Shaw端過她手上的焦黑成一團的東西，叉起其中沒那麼焦黑的一部分塞進嘴裡，她大口嚼著，好像那東西是什麼美味的饗宴一般。

Root頓時覺得眼眶中有股熱意，她不固Shaw的反對把盤子從Shaw手裡搶回來，把失敗的晚餐倒進廚餘處理器裡，過程中她都一直低著頭，她才不要被人看到她為了這種小事而哭呢。

「其實我覺得妳做的還不錯。」Shaw在一旁說，她用往常那種平淡沒有起伏的聲調說到，聽起來像是在陳述事實，但Bear證明了她只是用自己的方式在安慰Root。

「我們點外賣吧！我知道有家中餐館不錯，妳想吃什麼？」Root吸了幾口氣，平復了情緒。

「哞哞哞哞哞麵。」Shaw一臉正經地說到。

「什麼？那是啥？」Root聽得一頭霧水。

「妳沒聽過？算了，我想吃炒麵就行了，話說我們怎麼付錢？」

「別擔心，我們有Daddy的黑卡。」Root露出燦爛的微笑。

+++

「怎麼還沒到啊？」Root坐在沙發上無聊的喊，這家店的外賣通常沒有那麼久的。

就在Root抱怨的同時，房子的街上外傳來緊急剎車的摩擦痕，隨後是兩聲槍擊聲還有一個男人的尖叫，Root和Shaw連忙躲到窗台邊偷看外面發生了什麼事。

沒過多久，她們聽到門外有鑰匙開門的聲音，Finch和Reese回來了，然而大門一打開卻是Reese領著一個看起來像大學生的人的領子，他手上還有好幾個外賣袋子。

「嘿，你們這裡有人點外賣嗎？」那個黃種人大學生說到。

 

+++

Shaw點的「哞哞哞哞哞麵」是囧歌「I like Chinese food.」裡面的東西，我猜原本應該是牛肉麵的意思。  
其實是Leo送外賣的路上被夕陽組順手救了。


End file.
